Stephen & Stephanie
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Just a little mini fic about Dirty Steve giving birth to he and Chavez's Mpreg twins :) Enjoy!


I woke up to contractions at sometime around eleven thirty. We'd only gone to bed a couple hours before so I was pretty damn tired still. I groaned and sat up in bed. "Damn it kid...can't you wait till mornin'?." I groaned under my breath as I ran a hand around my belly to somehow try to lessen the pain. The answer I got from the little trouble maker inside me was another contraction. "Fine." I groaned. "We'll do it your way." I reached over and shook Chavez's shoulder. "Chavez..darlin' wake up..." I said. He slowly came awake and sat up in bed. "What's the matter, Cariño?" He asked me. "The baby's coming." I told him. He nods and calmly gets out of bed. "I'm going to get Doc." He told me. I nodded and groaned as another contraction came. "Hurry..." I urged him. "I don't think it's gonna wait very long." Chavez nodded and left the house to get Doc. While he was gone I decided I'd get up and walk around some. Doc had told me a couple months before that walkin' around during labor would help ease the pain. Those damn contractions were gettin' pretty bad though, and walkin' wasn't really doin' much for me. Lucky for me though, Chavez came back with Doc and the others a couple minutes later.

"How far apart are the contractions, Steve?" Doc asked me as him, Chavez, and Charley eased me into a chair. "I dunno...'bout five minutes I guess." I told him then groaned again. My belly felt like it was gonna pop open every time it contracted, and my lower end didn't feel to hot either. I was startin' to feel the baby moving down into my birth canal and it was really hurtin'. It hadn't been more than an hour though. I didn't think I could be that far into labor yet. "Doc, Why's it all happenin' so fast?" I asked him. Doc wiped my head with a cool cloth. "Childbirth is different for everyone, Steve." He told me. "You're just moving along quickly is all."

I panted and rubbed my hands around my belly. "Ow..how long till it comes out?" I asked Doc. Doc kept wiping the sweat away from my forehead while Chavez fed me more ice chips. "At this rate I'd say it won't be very long at all. Maybe just ten or fifteen minutes till you're ready to start pushing." He told me. I groaned low and squeezed Chavez's hand. "Can...can I get in the washtub now?" I asked. Doc nodded then sent Dick and Billy to fill up the washtub. Chavez helped me lower myself into the warm water, and immediately I felt the pain lessen a lot. The pressure however just continued to get worse as the contractions kept getting closer and closer together. The baby kept moving lower and lower into my birth canal, and before long I started having an urge to push. "Chavez..." I groaned out, reaching for his other hand.

He gripped my free hand tight and let me squeeze it. "You're doing great, Cariño." He told me. Doc checked my cervix and looked up at us with a smile. "You're fully dilated, Steve. When you get the next contraction you need to push." He told me. I gulped. "I'm scared." I admitted. Chavez nuzzled me and kissed my mouth gently. "You'll do fine. Don't worry." I shut my eyes to keep myself from crying and tried to shut out all the fears that were pickin' at my head, and after a couple more minutes my next contraction started up. I grunted and groaned. "Bear down." Doc told me. "You can do it." I moaned low and gave into my growing urge to push. "Ugggh" I groaned as I felt the baby move even lower. Chavez stroked my hair and kissed my ear. "That's great, Cariño, keep pushing."

I grunted and pushed down against the pressure a little bit harder. "Can ya see him yet, Doc?" I asked, desperate for this to be over with. "Not yet Steve." Doc replied. "Just keep pushing. I'll be able to see him here in a minute." I groaned and bore down hard again until the contraction faded. "Good job, mi amor." Chavez whispered to me. I leaned back against the tub bed rested before the next contraction took me. I tried to keep grunting and groaning instead of crying out in pain. "Those are good sounds, Steve." Doc told me. Earlier in my pregnancy Doc had told me that when I gave birth and I felt like I needed to make noise, I should try to keep the sounds to low, deep grunts and groans instead of high pitched screaming cause it relieves stress and keeps the birth canal relaxed and open. I was finding it hard not to shout though. For some reason my ass felt like I was pushing a huge balloon out of it.

"Oh god...that hurts..." I grunted. I kept my eyes closed shut, and suddenly I felt Doc's fingers probing the thing that felt like a huge balloon coming out of my butt. "Your bag of waters is bulging out, Steve." He told me. "Do you want me to pop it for you? It'll relieve a lot of the pressure." I groaned and shook my head slowly. I didn't want anyone touching me down there. I wanted to do this on my own. I pushed down when I got my next contraction and I immediately felt the bag of waters start to stretch my ass out. I groaned long and loudly but continued to push. It wasn't long till I felt my bag of waters burst suddenly and with it a lot of the pain and pressure was relieved. "Oh God..." I mouthed as I rested for just a second. "Good job, Steve." Dick told me as he and the others gathered around the tub to witness the birth. "Yeah, Steve, you're doin' great." Billy added. "You're handlin' it a lot better than I did, Steve." Charley added.

I had to chuckle at that, but it didn't last long. My next contraction quickly took hold of my body and I had to push again. "Nnn.." I groaned and spread my legs wider as I felt the baby's head start to stretch my opening. "There ya go, Steve." Doc said. "The baby's crowning." I pushed a little harder, until my ass was stretched so far I felt like I was gonna tear. "Owww..." I moaned and relaxed back into the tub. Chavez squeezed my hand. "It's gonna be okay, Cariño. You're almost there." He told me. The baby's head suddenly slipped back into me and I whined. "It's okay, Steve. It'll come back out the next time you push." Doc assured me. I groaned and tried to push again to get the top of the baby's head back out. "Wait for a contraction, Steve." Charley suggested. "It'll help a lot." I gritted my teeth and laid back against the wash tub again. It felt like forever until the next contraction came, but when it finally did I took advantage of it and gave a really hard push. "That'a boy, Steve..." Doc encouraged me. "It's coming, amor." Chavez told me, kissing my ear again. "Here, Steve, look down and see him." Dick told me.

I opened my eyes up and looked down into the water. Dick was holding a mirror down in the water so I could see my baby coming. It looked just as painful as it felt. My ass was stretching out so far the skin looked paper thin, and it was all red and inflamed. I could see the top of my baby's head coming though, and it looked like he had black hair like his daddy. I kept pushing through the contraction and when if finally faded away I relaxed back against the tub again, panting heavily. "That was a good push, amor." Chavez said, giving my hand a squeeze. Doc nodded. "The baby's fully crowned now, Steve." Doc told me. "The hard part's over now." Charley added. I finally got my rapid breathing under control again, but it seemed like at the same time, the next contraction came and I found myself forced into pushing by my body, which seemed to be taking over from here.

"Oh, here comes the baby!" Billy squealed with joy. I couldn't help but cry out this time. It felt like I was shitting a watermelon. "It's okay, amor." Chavez assured me. "Breathe it out." I pushed the sob in my throat down and did my best to breathe deeply in and out. I watched the mirror that Dick was holding while I did this and little by little I began to see more and more of my baby coming out into the world. "Here it comes, Steve." Doc said, before my baby's head slipped all the way out of my body and I yelled in pain. "It's okay, Cariño." Chavez said, trying to comfort me. "One more push, Steve." Doc said, as he helped guide the baby out. I gritted my teeth and pushed hard one more time. "OW!" I yelled then gasped in relief as my baby was finally born. "It's a boy!" Doc announced as he handed the baby up to me and placed him on my bare chest.

I cried when I looked at my baby for the first time. He was so beautiful. I'd never seen anything like him. "Hey, Bub..." I greeted him, quietly. "I'm so glad you're here." He started to cry and I cuddled him close to me. Chavez smiled and kissed my head before kissing the baby too. "He's beautiful..." He said. I nodded. "He looks like you." I told Chavez. It was true. The baby did look like him. He had the dark Navajo skin and jet black hair. He was gorgeous. I smiled down at him, but suddenly I felt another contraction coming on. "Ow..." I moaned. "Oh, I don't think you're done yet, Steve." Doc said. "I see another head coming." I was shocked. "No..I..I'm only havin' one." I tried to say, but couldn't quite get it out before another contraction came.

I groaned and pushed with the urge. The head crowned quickly and I whined. "It's okay, Steve." Doc said. "Just breathe the head out." I panted and whimpered as I felt the second baby's head start to stretch me. "Ouch!" I yelped suddenly as the head slid out. "Here it comes." Dick told me. "Fuck!" I screamed again as the second twin just slipped out all at once. "It's a girl!" Doc announced and handed her up to me. Chavez handed our son back to me and I held both of our little newborns against my chest. "She looks like you, amor." Chavez said, as he gazed down at our daughter who was now beginning to cry. I smiled weakly and kissed both of their tiny heads. They were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen in my life. "Stephen Jr. and Stephanie." I mouthed, weakly, my eyes starting to close. Chavez smiled and kissed me and both of our babies. "Those are perfect names for them, amor." He said. I grinned weakly up at him, fighting to keep my eyes open. Both babies were suckling from me now and I didn't want to doze off.

Just a few minutes later, I birthed the placentas and then Chavez and Doc helped me and the babies get dried off and get into bed to rest. "Sleep, mi amor." Chavez told me. I shook my head. "I just wanna look at them." I told him. "They're so amazing." I kissed them both on their tiny little foreheads and smiled. Chavez stroked my hair. "You're exhausted mi amor." He said. "Close your eyes and rest. They'll be here when you wake up you know." I smiled and laid my head back against the pillows. Damn, was I tired. I'm surprised I didn't sleep for a month after that. It's true what they say. Childbirth is a lot of hard work, but in the end it's definitely all worth it.

The End :)


End file.
